mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter the Renoir
Chapter 1 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis 17 years after Hamato Splinter's death, the four turtles are estranged and living apart. At Shadow Jones' Private School, Shadow and friend Davianna Wallace are horrified to discover a new sitting in the mutilated blood and remains of their childhood friend Augustus Amherst. Shadow fiercely subdues the turtle, which is taken into police custody, and Shadow calls home to her 34-year-old Uncle Michelangelo Hamato to tell him the grisly news. Mikey calls his brother, the antisocial scientist Donatello Hamato, telling him to stay clear of the new mutant and to relay the same message to their brother, the ninja hermit Raphael Hamato, whom Mikey has cut all ties with years ago. But Raph defies Mikey's wishes and recruits Donnie in breaking the mysterious mutant out of custody so that Raph can have a new student to train in . The mutant awakes with shock in Raph's lair in the sewers, claiming to really be the human boy Augustus himself. But Raph believes he is lying out of shame for killing the boy, and gives the young turtle a name—Renoir. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Donatello Hamato * Michelangelo Hamato (spoken to but not seen) * Raphael Hamato * Shadow Jones * Purple Dragons * Davianna Wallace Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 1 - Page 26.png| Transcript * /Transcript Trivia * Michelangelo is spoken to but not yet physically seen in this chapter. * Raphael wearing a black eye patch over his left eye is an allusion to who had also lost sight in the same eye and started wearing an eye patch. * Augustus Amherst's face is never shown—only his blood and severed body parts. He first interacts as a character only as Renoir. * Raphael naming Renoir after 19th century artist is a nod to Splinter naming his four sons after earlier Renaissance artists. }} Category:Chapters